galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Power Rangers teams
This is a list of Power Rangers teams in chronological order, not in production order. Morphing Masters (Millions of years BC) *Mentor: Zordon *First appearance: "Big Sisters" *Last appearance: "Big Sisters" Masters *Red Morphing Master (leader) *Blue Morphing Master *Yellow Morphing Master *Black Morphing Master *Pink Morphing Master Morphing_Masters.jpg|Morphing Masters Ancient Warriors (~1000 BCE) *Mentor: Princess Shayla Warriors *Red Warrior (leader) *Blue Warrior *Black Warrior *Yellow Warrior *White Warrior *Merrick Balliton (played by Phillip Andrew) - Silver Warrior (became Zen-Aku and sealed for 3000 years) ANCIENTWARRIORS1.jpg|Ancient Warriors Ancient Samurai Rangers (12th century Japan) *Mentor: Unknown Rangers *Jayden's ancestor (played by Hirofumi Fukuzawa) - Red Samurai Ranger (leader) *Kevin's ancestor (played by Yoshifumi Oshikawa) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia's ancestor (played by Sanae Hitomi) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike's ancestor (played by Yasuhiro Takeuchi) - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily's ancestor (played by Hashiguchi Miwa) - Yellow Samurai Ranger Prs-red.jpg|Jayden and Lauren's ancestor Prs-blue.jpg|Kevin's ancestor Prs-pink.jpg|Mia's ancestor Prs-green.jpg|Mike's ancestor Prs-yellow.jpg|Emily's ancestor Shogun Rangers (18th century Japan) *Mentor: The Grand Shogun Rangers *The Grand Shogun (played by Alex Heartman, voiced by Jim McLarty) - Red Shogun Ranger (leader) *Blue Shogun Ranger (played by Najee De-Tiege) *Pink Shogun Ranger (played by Erika Fong) *Green Shogun Ranger (played by Hector David, Jr.) *Yellow Shogun Ranger (played by Brittany Anne Pirtle) PRSS-ShogunRed.jpg|The Grand Shogun PRS-shogunmode-blue-toy.jpg|Kevin's ancestor PRS-shogunmode-pink.jpg|Mia's ancestor Shogun-green.jpg|Mike's ancestor PRS-shogunmode-yellow.jpg|Emily's ancestor PRSS-shogungold.jpg|Antonio's ancestor Wild West Rangers (1880) *Mentor: Zordon Rangers *Rocko (played by Steve Cardenas) - Red Wild West Ranger (leader) *Abraham (played by Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Wild West Ranger *Miss Alicia (played by Karan Ashley) - Yellow Wild West Ranger *William (played by David Yost) - Blue Wild West Ranger *White Stranger (played by Jason David Frank) - White Wild West Ranger *Fuschia O'Hara (played by Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Wild West Ranger Red-Wild-West.png|Rocko Black-Wild-West.png|Abraham Yellow-Wild-West.png|Miss Alicia Blue-Wild-West.png|William Mmpr-white.jpg|White Stranger Mmpr-pink.jpg|Fuschia O'Hara Mystic Wizards (1986) *Mentor: The Snow Prince Wizards *Leanbow (played by Chris Graham) - Red Mystic Wizard (leader) *Blue Mystic Wizard *Green Mystic Wizard *Yellow Mystic Wizard *Pink Mystic Wizard Non-Core Wizards *Daggeron (played by John Tui) - Ancient Solaris Knight *Niella (played by Antonia Prebble) - Shining Moon Warrior *Calindor (played by Will Hall) - Ancient Mystic Warrior *Udonna (played by Antonia Prebble) - White Mystic Ranger Msm-blagel.jpg|Leanbow Prmf-blue.jpg|Unknown Blue Wizard Prmf-green.jpg|Unknown Green Wizard Prmf-yellow.jpg|Unknown Yellow Wizard Prmf-pink.jpg|Unknown Pink Wizard Prmf-daggeron.jpg|Daggeron Prmf-clare.jpg|Niella 5401.jpg|Calindor Prmf-white.jpg|Udonna Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) *Mentor: Zordon Season 1 (1993-1994) *Jason Lee Scott (played by Austin St. John) - Red Tyrannosaurus / Dragon Ranger (leader) *Zack Taylor (played by Walter Emanuel Jones) - Black Mastodon Ranger (second-in-command) *Trini Kwan (played by Thuy Trang) - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger *Billy Cranston (played by David Yost) - Blue Triceratops Ranger *Kimberly Hart (played by Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Pteradactyl Ranger *Tommy Oliver (played by Jason David Frank) - Green Dragon Ranger (joins in "Green with Evil, Part V") Season 2 (1994-1995) *Jason Lee Scott (played by Austin St. John) - Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger (leader until "White Light, Part 2", second-in-command until "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Zack Taylor - Black Mastodon Ranger (second-in-command until "White Light, Part 2", leaves in "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Trini Kwan - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger (leaves in "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Billy Cranston - Blue Triceratops Ranger *Kimberly Hart - Pink Pteradactyl Ranger (second-in-command since "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Tommy Oliver - Green Dragon Ranger (until "Green No More, Part 2") / White Tigerzord Ranger (leader since "White Light, Part 2") *Rocky DeSantos - Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger (since "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Adam Park - Black Mastodon Ranger (since "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Aisha Campbell - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger (since "The Power Transfer, Part 2") *Tom Oliver - Green Dragon Ranger (joins temporarily in "Return of the Green Ranger, Part 2", leaves in "Return of the Green Ranger, Part 3") Season 3 (1995-1996) ;Allies *Prince Dex of Edenoi (played by T.J. Roberts) - Masked Rider *Ninjor (played by Danny Wayne Stallcup and voiced by Kim Strauss) Mmpr-red.jpg|Jason Lee Scott > Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-black.jpg|Zack Taylor > Adam Park Mmpr-yellow.jpg|Trini Kwan > Aisha Campbell Mmpr-pink.jpg|Kimberly Hart > Kat Hillard Mmpr-blue.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-green.jpg|Tommy Oliver > Tom Oliver Mmpr-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver Mr-hr-dex2.jpg|Prince Dex of Edenoi Mmpr-ninjor.jpg|Ninjor Mighty Morphin Power Rangers(1995, alternate timeline) *Tommy Oliver - White Tiger Ranger (leader) *Kimberly Hart - Pink Pteradactyl Ranger (second-in-command) *Billy Cranston - *Rocky DeSantos *Aisha Campbell *Adam Park Prm-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prm-pink.jpg|Kimberly Hart Prm-red.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Prm-yellow.jpg|Aisha Campbell Prm-black.jpg|Adam Park Prm-blue.jpg|Billy Cranston Aquitian Rangers (1996) *Mentor: Zordon Rangers *Delphine - White Aquitian Ranger *Aurico - Red Aquitian Ranger *Cestro *Tideus *Corcus Mmar-white.jpg|Delphine Mmar-red.jpg|Aurico Mmar-blue.jpg|Cestro Mmar-yellow.jpg|Tideus Mmar-black.jpg|Corcus Zeo Rangers (1996-1997) *Mentor: Zordon Prz-red.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prz-blue.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Prz-green.jpg|Adam Park Prz-yellow.jpg|Tanya Sloan Prz-pink.jpg|Kat Hillard Prz-gold.jpg|Trey of Triforia > Jason Scott Lee > Trey of Triforia Prz-Auric.jpg|Auric the Conqueror Turbo Rangers (1997) *Mentor: Dimitria Rangers Allies *Blue Senturion (played by Ed Neil and voiced by David Walsh) *Phantom Ranger (played by Danny Wayne Stallcup and voiced by Alex Dodd) Prt-red.jpg|Tommy Oliver > TJ Johnson Prt-blue.jpg|Justin Stewart Prt-green.jpg|Adam Park > Carlos Vallerte Prt-yellow.jpg|Tanya Sloan > Ashley Hammond Prt-pink.jpg|Kat Hillard > Cassie Chan Prt-bluesenturion.jpg|Blue Senturion Prt-phantom.jpg|Phantom Ranger Space Rangers (1998) *Mentor: Andros Pris-red.jpg|Andros Pris-blue.jpg|TJ Johnson Pris-black.jpg|Carlos Vallerte Pris-yellow.jpg|Ashley Hammond Pris-pink.jpg|Cassie Chan Pris-silver.jpg|Zhane Mmar-white.jpg|Delphine Mmar-red.jpg|Aurico Mmar-blue.jpg|Cestro Mmar-yellow.jpg|Tideus Mmar-black.jpg|Corcus Prz-gold.jpg|Trey of Triforia Prt-bluesenturion.jpg|Blue Senturion Prt-phantom.jpg|Phantom Ranger Samurai Rangers (1998) *Mentor: Mentor Ji Prs-red.jpg|Jayden and Lauren's father Prs-blue.jpg|Kevin's father Prs-pink.jpg|Mia's mother Prs-green.jpg|Mike's father Prs-yellow.jpg|Emily's mother Galaxy Rangers (1999) *Mentor: DECA Prlg-red.jpg|Leo Corbett Prlg-blue.jpg|Kai Chen Prlg-green.jpg|Damon Henderson Prlg-yellow.jpg|Maya Prlg-pink.jpg|Kendrix Morgan > Karone > Kendrix Morgan Prlg-magna.jpg|Magna Defender > Mike Corbett ginga-al-krantz.jpg|Zika Lightspeed Rangers (2000) *Mentor: Captain Bill Mitchell Prlr-red.jpg|Carter Grayson Prlr-blue.jpg|Chad Lee Prlr-green.jpg|Joel Rawlings Prlr-yellow.jpg|Kelsey Winslow Prlr-pink.jpg|Dana Mitchell Prlr-titanium.jpg|Carter Grayson > Ryan Mitchell Time Force Rangers (2001) *Mentor: Circuit Rangers *Wesley Collins (played by Jason Faunt) - Red Time Force Ranger (co-leader and second-in-command) *Jennifer Scotts (played by Erin Cahill) - Pink Time Force Ranger (co-leader and true leader of the Time Force Rangers team from the year 3000) *Lucas Kendall (played by Michael Copon) - Blue Time Force Ranger (second-in-command under Alex Drake's tenure as leader) *Trip Regis (played by Kevin Kleinberg) - Green Time Force Ranger *Katie Walker (played by Deborah Estelle Phillips) - Yellow Time Force Ranger *Eric Myers (played by Daniel Southworth) Prtf-red.jpg|Alex > Wesley Collins > Alex > Wesley Collins Prtf-blue.jpg|Lucas Kendall Prtf-pink.jpg|Jennifer Scotts Prtf-green.jpg|Trip Prtf-yellow.jpg|Katie Walker Prtf-quantum.jpg|Eric Myers Wild Force Rangers (2002) *Mentor: Princess Shayla Prwf-red.jpg|Cole Evans Prwf-yellow.jpg|Taylor Earhardt Prwf-blue.jpg|Max Cooper Prwf-black.jpg|Danny Delgado Prwf-white.jpg|Alyssa Enrile Prwf-lunar.jpg|Merrick Baliton Prwf-zd-animus01.jpg|Animus Mmpr-red.jpg|Jason Scott Lee Mmar-red.jpg|Aurico Prz-red.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prt-red.jpg|TJ Johnson Pris-red.jpg|Andros Prlg-red.jpg|Leo Corbett Prlr-red.jpg|Carter Grayson Prtf-red.jpg|Wesley Collins Prtf-quantum.jpg|Eric Myers Ninja Storm Rangers (2003) *Mentor: Sensei Kanoi Watanabe Wind Rangers *Shane Clarke - Red Wind Ranger (leader) *Dustin Brooks - Yellow Wind Ranger (second-in-command until "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo") *Tori Hanson - Blue Wind Ranger *Marah - Pink Wind Ranger (dream only in "All About Beevil") Thunder Rangers *Hunter Bradley - Crimson Thunder Ranger (second-in-command since "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo") *Blake Bradley - Navy Thunder Ranger Other Ranger *Cameron Watanabe - Green Samurai Ranger Prns-red.jpg|Shane Clarke Prns-yellow.jpg|Dustin Brooks Prns-blue.jpg|Tori Hanson Prns-crimson.jpg|Hunter Bradley Prns-navy.jpg|Blake Bradley Prns-samurai.jpg|Cameron Watanabe prns-pink.png|Marah Dino Rangers (2003-2004) *Mentor: Dr. Tommy Oliver Rangers *Conner McKnight - Red Dino Ranger / Triassic Ranger (leader) *Ethan James - Blue Dino Ranger (second-in-command until "Back in Black") *Kira Ford - Yellow Dino Ranger *Dr. Tommy Oliver - Black Dino Ranger (second-in-command since "Back in Black", also mentor and co-leader) *Trent Fernandez-Mercer - White Dino Ranger Prdt-red.jpg|Conner McKnight Prdt-blue.jpg|Ethan James Prdt-yellow.jpg|Kira Ford Prdt-black.jpg|Tommy Oliver Prdt-white.jpg|Trent Fernandez-Mercer Prdt-triassic.jpg|Triassic Ranger PhantomRangerDinoThunder.jpg|Phantom Ranger Mystic Rangers (2006) *Mentor: Udonna Prmf-red.jpg|Nick Russell Prmf-green.jpg|Xander Bly Prmf-yellow.jpg|Chip Douglas Prmf-pink.jpg|Vida Rocca Prmf-blue.jpg|Madison Rocca Prmf-white.jpg|Udonna Prmf-koragg.jpg|Leanbow > Nick Russell Prmf-solaris.jpg|Daggeron Prmf-clare.jpg|Niella > Clare Prmf-wolf.jpg|Leanbow Overdrive Rangers (2007) *Mentor: Andrew Hartford Proo-red.jpg|Mack Hartford Proo-black.jpg|Will Aston Proo-blue.jpg|Dax Lo Proo-yellow.jpg|Ronny Robinson Proo-pink.jpg|Rose Ortiz Proo-mercury.jpg|Tyzonn Proo-sentinelknight.jpg|Sentinel Knight PRSL-Omega.png|Omega Ranger (Super Legends) Mmpr-black.jpg|Adam Park Prns-blue.jpg|Tori Hanson Prdt-yellow.jpg|Kira Ford Prspd-red.jpg|Bridge Carson Prmf-green.jpg|Xander Bly Jungle Fury Rangers (2008) *Mentor: Robert James Finn Rangers Spirit Rangers Pai Zhuq Masters Jungle Warriors Prjf-red.jpg|Casey Rhodes Prjf-blue.jpg|Theo Martin Prjf-yellow.jpg|Lily Chilman Prjf-wolf.jpg|Robert James Prjf-rhino.jpg|Dominic Hargan Prjf-lion.jpg|Jarrod Prjf-chameleon.jpg|Camille Prjf-shark.jpg|Shark Spirit Ranger Prjf-bat.jpg|Bat Spirit Ranger Prjf-elephant2.jpg|Elephant Spirit Ranger WhiteTigerWarrior.JPG|Whiger Geki-al-shafu.jpg|Master Mao Geki-al-masterelephankempo.jpg|Master Phant Geki-al-batli.jpg|Master Swoop Geki-al-sharkiechan.jpg|Master Finn Geki-al-gorrieyen.jpg|Master Rilla Geki-al-pyonbiao.jpg|Master Lope Geki-al-michellepeng.jpg|Master Guin RPM Rangers (2009-2010, alternate timeline) *Mentor: Doctor K Prrpm-red.jpg|Scott Truman Prrpm-blue.jpg|Flynn McAllistair Prrpm-yellow.jpg|Summer Landsdown Prrpm-green.jpg|Ziggy Grover Prrpm-black.jpg|Dillon Prrpm-gold.jpg|Gem Prrpm-silver.jpg|Gemma Mammoth Ranger.jpg|Mammoth Ranger T-Rex Ranger.jpg|T-Rex Ranger Triceratops Ranger.jpg|Triceratops Ranger Samurai Rangers (2010-2012) *Mentor: Mentor Ji Prs-red.jpg|Jayden Shiba Prs-blue.jpg|Kevin Prs-pink.jpg|Mia Watanabe Prs-green.jpg|Mike Prs-yellow.jpg|Emily Prs-gold.jpg|Antonio Garcia Prss-red.jpg|Lauren Shiba Megaforce Rangers (2013) *Mentor: Gosei Prm-rg-troy.jpg|Troy Burrows Prm-rg-pink.jpg|Emma Goodall Prm-rg-black.jpg|Jake Holling Prm-rg-yellow.jpg|Gia Moran Prm-rg-blue.jpg|Noah Carver Prmf-green3.jpg|TBA (to appear in "Stranger Ranger") Prm-rg-robo knight.jpg|Robo Knight SPD Rangers (2025) *Mentor: Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger Rangers (A-Squad) Rangers (B-Squad) Other Rangers Prtf-red.jpg|Officer Tate Prspd-ared.jpg|Charlie Prspd-ablue.jpg|A-Squad Blue Prspd-agreen.jpg|A-Squad Green Prspd-ayellow.jpg|A-Squad Yellow Prspd-apink.jpg|A-Squad Pink Prspd-red.jpg|Jack Landors > Sky Tate > Bridge Carson Prspd-blue.jpg|Sky Tate > Bridge Carson Prspd-green.jpg|Bridge Carson Prspd-yellow.jpg|Elizabeth Delgado Prspd-pink.jpg|Syd Drew Prspd-omega.jpg|Sam Prspd-shadow.jpg|Anubis Cruger > Sky Tate Prspd-kat.jpg|Kat Manx Psspd-orange.jpg|Boom Prspd-nova.jpg|Nova PRSL-Omega.png|Omega Ranger (Super Legends) Time Force Rangers (3000) *Mentor: Captain Logan Rangers *Alex Drake (played by Jason Faunt) - Red Time Force Ranger (leader, killed by Ransik in "Force from the Future, Part 1", revealed to be alive in "Dawn of Destiny") Prtf-red.jpg|Alex Prtf-blue.jpg|Lucas Kendall Prtf-green.jpg|Trip Prtf-yellow.jpg|Katie Walker Prtf-pink.jpg|Jennifer Scotts